dinopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Microraptor
| image = Fred_Wierum_Microraptor.png | image_caption = An artist's illustration of Microraptor gui | image_width = 240px | image2 = Microraptor_gui_holotype.png | image2_width = 250px | image2_caption = A fossil of Microraptor gui (with white arrows pointing at preserved feathers) | regnum = Animalia | phylum = Chordata | clade1 = Dinosauria | ordo = Saurischia | subordo = Theropoda | familia = †Dromaeosauridae | genus = Microraptor | clade2 = †Microraptoria | genus_authority = Xu et al., 2000 | type_species = Microraptor zhaoianus | type_species_authority = Xu et al., 2000 | subdivision_ranks = Referred species | subdivision = * Microraptor gui (Xu et al., 2003) * Microraptor hanqingi (Gong et al., 2012) * Microraptor zhaoianus (Xu et al., 2000) | synonyms = *''Cryptovolans'' Czerkas et al., 2002 |subfamilia = Microraptoria}} Microraptor '''was a small ''Dromaeosaur that '''lived in what would become China during the Cretaceous period. Sharing this with [[Bienosaurus|''Bienosaurus]], the Microraptor is the second dinosaur with three names. It was one of the smallest known dinosaurs. An unusual and unique feature were the four wings it had. Not like a dragonfly, but wings on its arms and legs. It was probably a carnivore, having been found with Enantiornithe (an extinct type of bird) remains, probably using the same methods as modern day eagles and hawks, in which the "raptors" are believed to have evolved. It was one of the few definitely flying non-avian dinosaurs, having adaptations similar to modern birds like a propatagium and an allula, though having a more bat-like wing musculature. It had claws like Velociraptor that it probably used to pick up small lizards. By comparing the patterns of pigment-containing organelles from a Microraptor fossil to those in modern birds, the scientists determined that the dinosaur's plumage was iridescent with hues of black and blue like the feathers of a crow. In Popular Culture *In The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of Flyers and in Hermit of the Black Rock, Guido was a Microraptor and he was the only dinosaur that glides. It had the wrong color, being green, which the real creature was iridescent black. The skull shape of Microraptor is now known to be wrong, as around the base is taller and the tip gradually gets narrower. New evidence showed that Microraptor did not have feather crests like the fossil showed seemed to show. *''Microraptor'' also made a appearance in Planet Dinosaur ''chasing a lizard, but it was ambushed by another dinosaur, [[Sinornithosaurus|''Sinornithosaurus]] and had to escape. It had the wrong color, being brown, white and black, which the real creature was iridescent black. The skull shape of Microraptor is now known to be wrong, as around the base is taller and the tip gradually gets narrower. New evidence showed that Microraptor did not have feather crests like the fossil showed seemed to show. *It was also featured in Prehistoric Park from the episode "Dinobirds" onwards, when Nigel Marven had captured them in a mid-Cretaceous Chinese forest. It had the wrong color, being black, white, pink, and red black, white, and rusty red, which the real creature was iridescent black. The skull shape of Microraptor is now known to be wrong, as around the base is taller and the tip gradually gets narrower. New evidence showed that Microraptor did not have feather crests like the fossil showed seemed to show. *It appears in ''Dino Lab II''. It had the wrong color, being black, white, and rusty red, which the real creature was iridescent black. The skull shape of Microraptor is now known to be wrong, as around the base is taller and the tip gradually gets narrower. New evidence showed that Microraptor did not have feather crests like the fossil showed seemed to show. *It appears in Dino Dan: Trek's Adventures as the wrong color, being blue, white and red, which the real creature was iridescent black. The skull shape of Microraptor is now known to be wrong, as around the base is taller and the tip gradually gets narrower. *It also featured in PBS's Nova Four Winged Dinosaur. *It made a minor appearance in T.Rex New Science New Beast. *It appeared in the 2nd episode of Mammals vs Dinos: The Rise of Mammals. *Althought all the previous shows mentioned got the color scheme wrong, the closest color scheme is from Dinosaur Train. There, the Microraptors are depicted as dark purple and light pink, very close to the real-life iridescent black. *It also appears in the documentary conquest of the sky where it is completely accurate. Gallery Microraptor/Gallery Category:Saurischia Category:Cretaceous dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Raptors Category:Dromaeosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of Asia Category:Feathered dinosaurs Category:Prehistoric Life Category:Middle Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Small Carnivores Category:Small dinosaurs Category:Cretaceous extinctions Category:ARK: Survival Evolved Creatures Category:Prehistoric Park Creatures Category:Planet Dinosaur Creatures Category:Famous Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of China Category:Extinct animals of China Category:Bizarre Dinosaurs Category:Fossil taxa described in 2000 Category:Famous animals Category:The Dino King Creatures Category:The Land Before Time Creatures Category:Early Cretaceous dinosaurs Category:Early Cretaceous Category:Early Cretaceous dinosaurs of Asia Category:Cretaceous animals Category:Cretaceous Period Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods